


devoted to your every hour

by dogeared



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Kissing with Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: Nicky hums in approval, kisses Joe, kisses and kisses him, as if it had been his idea all along.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 267





	devoted to your every hour

It’s a cliché to say that time is a luxury—of course they have time, so much that it still defies understanding, even after all of these years; time expands out behind them and ahead of them. It’s _this_ that feels luxurious—being tucked away in this room with Nicky, walls painted pale blue and linens crisp and white. The breeze that flutters the curtains smells of brine, and the fog makes it feel like they’re cocooned in this space, suspended out of time. No ticking clocks, no church bells or honking horns, just the irregular muffled squawk of a gull or clang of a buoy beyond the harbor, and Joe doesn’t even know whether it’s still morning or they’ve slipped into afternoon. It doesn’t matter. He has Nicky stretched out beside him, lip caught between his teeth as he concentrates, reading something new he’d picked out at the little bookstore in town a day or two ago. 

Joe leans in close, lets his own lips just graze the corner of Nicky’s mouth, and he feels the puff of breath as Nicky sighs, hears the thump as Nicky lets the book drop off the edge of the bed and reaches for Joe instead. Joe kisses him gently, glancing touches against his skin, follows a winding path across Nicky’s cheek to his temple, the curve of his brow, back to his mouth while Nicky holds him. Joe touches his tongue to the same spot Nicky had been worrying, and when he pulls back a little, Nicky blinks at him and smooths a hand up Joe’s spine, urging him closer again. 

Joe pushes up on his elbows, drapes himself half over Nicky, and Nicky’s mouth quirks up as Joe rearranges them so that he can really apply himself. Joe kisses that smug curl of Nicky’s lip, bites down where he’d licked, where Nicky had bitten down, and Nicky opens up for him. Nicky’s mouth is a delicacy familiar and treasured, and Joe licks inside where it’s hot and wet and welcoming. Their lips and tongues slide sweetly as Nicky cradles the nape of Joe’s neck, as he twists his fingers into Joe’s hair, sending shivery prickles cascading over Joe’s scalp. Joe groans helplessly, and Nicky hums in approval, kisses Joe, kisses and kisses him, as if it had been his idea all along. 

When Joe can drag himself away, he doesn’t go far, skimming down over Nicky’s jaw, resting his mouth against Nicky’s throat, pressing his tongue to the skin so that he can feel the steady beat of Nicky’s pulse. When he scrapes his teeth there, Nicky sucks in a breath, just like Joe knew he would, and Joe does it again and again and again, just to hear Nicky gasp. He gets lost in the sound of Nicky’s hitching breaths, in the taste of Nicky against his tongue, in the feel of Nicky arching underneath him. If he could stop time altogether here and now, he would. 

Nicky pets Joe’s head and then tugs his hair so that Joe will look up at him. Nicky’s rumpled, and so beautiful, and his gaze is sharp and glinting, taking in every part of Joe. It makes Joe feel laid bare, it makes him feel safe, watched over, _known_. And then Nicky narrows his eyes, runs his tongue over his own bottom lip, and it fills Joe with delight, surprises a laugh out of him. “Oh,” Joe says, grinning up at him, “we’re not done?” 

Nicky pulls at him impatiently until Joe’s within range, dances his fingers over Joe’s ears, peppers kisses to his face and beard. “We,” he says right against Joe’s mouth before kissing him lushly, longingly, deep and slow and yearning even though Joe’s right here with him always, “are not done, no. Far from it.”


End file.
